Planetary Powers
by Rubii Kimu-chan
Summary: Ok in this story the GW GUys meet the SM Girls where they are young and they grow up togeather, mostly set when they are older the pairings are...nuh huh i'm not going to tell you have to read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: wow I feel so special this is my first author's note

Authors Note: wow I feel so special this is my first author's note! ^_^ unfortunately I really don't have anything to say. So I guess on with the story!

Dr. J walked outside his lab to get the newspaper. When he stepped out the door to see 5 little bundles on the ground. To his amazement he discovered they were 5 little angels, no little girls wrapped in blankets. One of them had a note attached to the blanket. He carefully scooped up the 5 sleeping girls into his arms and walked back inside, newspaper completely forgotten. Once inside he laid the girls down on a couch in the waiting room (I don't know if there would be a waiting room, but in my story there is) and picked up the note and began to read.

Dear Dr. J 

Onegai look after my little girls and train them to be strong warriors. These girls have been sent to you from the past. They come from a time known as the Silver Millennium. They are princesses from the moon kingdom. The one wrapped in the white blanket with silver trim is my daughter Princess Serenity of the moon. One day when she is old enough she will receive her powers from the moon and become Sailor Moon. The one wrapped in the yellow blanket is Princess Minako of Venus. One day she will become sailor Venus when she receives her powers from Venus. The one wrapped in the green blanket is Princess Makoto of Jupiter. One day she will receive her powers from Jupiter and become Sailor Jupiter. The one wrapper in the Blue blanket is Princess Ami of Mercury. She will someday receive her powers from Mercury and become Sailor Mercury. And finally the one wrapped in the red blanket is Princess Rei of Mars. Someday she will receive her powers from Mars and become Sailor Mars. By the time the girls reach you the Moon Kingdom shall have been destroyed by and evil known as Queen Beryl, that is why I have sent them to you. Please train them so when Beryl escapes from the crystal I have encased her in they will be prepared to fight her. When the girls are ready to receive their powers their guardians Luna and Artemis will appear. Please keep an eye out for a man named Mamoru, one day the truth about him shall be revealed Please keep my girls safe. The girls will not remember anything about their past until Luna and Artemis appear. Doomo Arigoto.

_ _

_Sincerely Queen Serenity_

_ _

_ _

Well what did you think? Review or not review I don't really mind either way. Take a vote on how often you want this story to be posted once every 3 days or once every weekend. The thing is if it's every 3 days the story is going to be over very soon!


	2. chapter uno

Authors powwow: um yeah read the story it'll get better watashi promise

Authors powwow: um yeah read the story it'll get better watashi promise!!!! Oh yeah oops last time I forgot the legal stuff, um yeah I don't own the rights to Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me so happy, I'd also like to send my sincerest apologies to everyone who requested different couples, you see I've already completely written this story and to change the pairings I'd have to completely rewrite it and it took a long time to write, perhaps if you all take a vote I'll write a new story with the most requested couples!! Wow that's a really long authors note…I wonder if anyone will bother to read it

Planetary Powers

After carefully putting Rei and Ami in beds in one room and Serenity, Minako, and Makoto in beds in another room Dr. J went to watch five more youngsters train. He stood and watched as a Chinese boy with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and ebony eyes spared with a boy with brown hair with long bangs that covered one of his green eyes. In the corner he saw a boy with unruly brown hair and cold Prussianblue eyes practiced aiming his gun at a human shaped target. Dr. J sighed as he continued looking around the room and saw a boy with long chestnut brown hair in a braid snuck up on a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes who was punching a punching bag

Dr. J sighed to himself as he thought "how am watashi going to ensure the safety of those little angels from the sounds of it they are very important to the future of the earth and all man kind for that matter." Then a thought struck him

"Hey boys come over here." Commanded Dr. J

"Hai Dr. J" they said in unison as the hurried over to him

"boys watashi nou you were have been training for a long time to be able to go on missions to fight oz, demo watashi have an even more important mission for you" Dr. J said

" nani's the new mission Dr. J?" questioned the boy with sandy blond hair

"Today five girls were sent to me to ensure their safety and to train them to become skilled warriors. These girls are very important to the future, if anything were to happen to them all our futures would be at stake," said Dr. J

"hn" responded the boy with unruly brown hair

" yourmission is for each of you to protect one of them,you will risk everything to keep them safe, demo they must not know about it, they are not to know that they are important to the future" stated Dr. J " you must earn their trustand become their friends so that you are able to be at the sides always, watashi dameyo care naniit takes, do whatever you must to see the mission through. Do you accept or Decline this mission??"

"mission accepted." they all said in unison

" ok watashi think it would be best if Watashi assignedeach of you to one of the girls. Wufei you shall protect Rei." Stated Dr. J

" Hai Dr. J –sama" said the boy with the black hair pulled into a ponytail after muttering something about justice and weak onna's.

"Dr. J decided to ignore the comment and went on "Quatre you will be paired with Minako."

" Hai sire." Said the boy with sandy blond hair politely

"Trowa you will be paired with Ami" said Dr. J

"…." Was the response from the boy with the bang as he nodded his head

" Duo you will be protecting Makoto"

"right on!!! Hope she's a babe!" replied the boy with the long hair in a braid with a stupid grin on his face

"Braided baka" was heard mumbled by Wufei

"Finally Heero you will be paired with Serenity" said Dr. J 

"hn" was all that came from the boy with unruly brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes

"boys Onegai take good care of my angels and let Iie harm come to themand Onegai, Onegai be nice to them!" pleaded Dr. J

The next morning when the girls had awoken Rei and Ami found their way to the room the other girls were in, there they just sat on Serenity's bed and talked.

"Ossu my names Rei" said a girl with long raven hair and purple eys

"I'm Minako" said a girl with long blond hair party pulled into a red bow and blue eyes

"Konnichiwa, I'm Ami" said a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes

"Oi Minna I'm Makoto" said a girl with brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and green eyes

"Ohayo Minna, my name is Serenity demo you may call me Usagi" said a girl with golden hair like rays of sun light pulled up into two meatballs on the sides of her head with long streamers coming out and sparkling blue eyes with specks of silver

"does anyone nou naze we're here?" inquired Minako

"Watashi have Iie idea" replied Rei

"same" said the three other girls in unison

the three girls looked at each other then began giggling until a knock was heard at the door

"come in" called Usagi in a silvery voice.

A.U Oh my goodness did a write a cliffie??? Well I suppose it's not really a cliffie, but if it is I'm sorry!!!!! To anyone who feels they have been left in suspense (yeah right I'm not that good of a writer) anyways hope you like this chapter!!! Or at least I hope it was a little better then the last chapter!!! Anyways review or not thanks for reading the story anyways!!!


	3. guys meet girls

AN: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon

AN: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon!!! It was recently brought to my attention that maybe some of the readers don't know the Japanese words or names so I'll put a list at the end. Ok I would also like to say THANK YOU!!!!!!! To all the people who R&R I know I said I didn't care if you reviewed or not but to those who did thank you it made me feel so special!!

The door was opened and in walked a man dressed in a suite they all guessed he was a servant.

"Dr. J has requested that watashi collect you all take you to him." Said the servant

Minna nodded and got up and followed the rather tall man out of the room. A few moments they arrived in a room to find an old man standing with five young boys. The servant bowed then left the room.

"Ohayo little ones Watashi Wa Dr. J"(A.N hmm just thought of something I know that your supposed to say your last name first demo I don't know how you'd do that with Dr. J oh well) said Dr. J kindly" watashi trust you all slept well"

The five girls nodded their heads.

"I'm guessing your all wondering naze you're here" said Dr. J

They nodded their heads a little more vigorously

" You have been brought to me so that watashi could watch after you and teach you all to be skilled warriors that will fight for justice," said Dr. J with a slight frown

the boy with the black ponytail snorted and the girls just glared at him.

" Demo naze us Dr. J?" asked Usagi boldly

"If not you the who?" asked Dr. J with a slight smirk now on his face

"Watashi dameyo know" said Usagi slightly embarrassed

"Well then you see my point?" asked Dr. J with a small laugh

"Hai sir" said Usagi as she gave Dr. J a small salute, which made minna laugh with an exception of three of the young boys

"I'd like you girls to meet my boys they'll show you the ropes around here" said Dr. J with that said he exited

"So shall we get started?" asked Usagi with a smile" Watashi Wa Tsukino Usagi (A.N watashi dameyo know if watashi already said this demo the girls can all remember their names demo that's about it gomen if watashi already said that or if watashi sporadically change that in future chapters!!!) to my right is Kino Makoto

Makoto gave a small wave

"Then Hino Rei" Rei gave a small bow " to my left is Aino Minako" Minako flashed a peace sign" and last demo not least Mizuno Ami" Ami blushed then did a quick bow.

"It's nice to meet you all said the boy with sandy blond hair and cornflower blue eyes "Watashi Wa Quatre R. Winner, to my left is Chang Wufei"

"just call him Wu-man " piped in the boy with long brown hair in a braid

"Injustice!!!! I'm going to kill you Maxwell!!!!" shouted the boy with a black hair in a ponytail known as Wufei

Quatre sighed "the one who's about to die is Duo Maxwell, the one with long brown bangs is Trowa Barton" Quatre continued" he's pretty quiet, and finally the one with short brown hair is Heero Yuy, a word of warning if you wish to keep your life onagei dameyo upset him"

The girls gasped as they saw Heero pull out a gun from who knows where and point it at Duo who was running around like a headless chicken

"Omae o korosu" stated Heero in a cold monotone, which sent chills down the girl's spines.

The girls let out a nervous giggle as Duo screamed then dove onto the floor and covered his head with his hands

"Onagei dameyo kill me Heero ol' buddy ol' pal" pleaded Duo

"Heero would you onagei put your gun away you're scaring the girls" asked Quatre politely as he let out a rather large sigh 

Heero reluctantly put his gun back to its errrr-hiding place

" Watashi have an idea" said Duo happily as he got up off the floor" naze dameyo we give the girls the grand tour?"

Quatre caught onto Duo's drift "naze dameyo we split into pairs seeing as how it's such a big place" stated Quatre as he thought to himself 'this is the perfect chance for us to gain the girl's trust and try to bond "special friendships" with the girl we're assigned to'

"watashi get to decide who goes with who!!!" shouted a happy Duo

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A.N tada!!!!!!!!!!! All done with that chapter well thanks for reading my story!!! Oh goodness watashi almost completely forgot the vocabulary

Gomen-sorry

Omae o korosu-I'll kill youOnagei- please

Demo-but Usagi- Serena

Dameyo-don'tMakoto- Lita

Watashi-IMinako- Mina

Watashi wa- I amMinna-everyone

Watashi think that's all gomen if I missed something ok can someone please tell me how to get rid of all the extra room at the bottom???

Please???


	4. who says tours aren't fun?

Author's Notes: Ok I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get out the next chapter (to anyone who actually cared) Ok from now o Chris O'Keeffe Normal Chris O'Keeffe 1 197 2001-11-10T03:09:00Z 2001-11-10T06:26:00Z 3 624 3557 29 7 4368 9.2720 

Author's Notes: Ok I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get out the next chapter (to anyone who actually cared) Ok from now on if I get to lazy at the updating someone just email me and yell at me!!! I don't care anything to get me to update other wise it'll probly take this long again. Um I don't own anything so don't sue me or anything!!! Now finally the story!!!!!!!

"Ok let's see… Wufei go with Rei, Trowa goes with Ami, Quatre goes with Minako, Heero goes with Usagi and watashi go with the gorgeous Makoto!" Duo practically shouted as he ran over to Makoto grabbed her wrist and ran out the door with her while yelling " you're coming with me babe!" Makoto just grinned and allowed herself to be dragged out the door by the overly hyperactive Duo

Shortly after that the rest of the them left to go their separate ways and begin the tour.

~*~ Duo & Makoto~*~

As Duo hurriedly dragged Makoto down the corridors randomly pointing at doors and telling her what was behind them.

"That's the indoor basketball court, and that is…" Duo was rapidly saying demo was cut off by Makoto

"Hold up just a sec!!!" shouted Makoto to make herself heard "I want to see the basketball courts."

"Alright!" exclaimed and enthusiastic Duo, they walked in the door and Makoto nearly gasped when she saw how large the room was. Makoto walked over a to a large rack of basketballs and picked one up then proceeded to spin it on her finger.

"Bet watashi could take you on" said Makoto slyly

"Your on!" said Duo smirking

The two then began to play a long and tiring game of basketball, each couldn't believe how good the other one was!!!

"You play pretty good for a girl" said Duo breathlessly

"Hey Arigatou you play like a girl to!" said Makoto while laughing

"Hey!!" said Duo exasperatedly "Just because watashi have a braid doesn't mean you have to question my sexuality!"

"Watashi would never do such a thing!!" exclaimed Makoto while walking up to Duo she bent over and whispered in his ear "believe me you dameyo look like a girl to me" she then grabbed the ball out a shocked Duo's hands and ran and made a lay-up

"Hey that's not fair you tricked!!!" whined Duo

"All's fair in love and basketball" said Makoto with a sly smirk

 30 minutes later the score was tied 21 to 21 and two just stood there panting unable to go on any longer.

Duo walked over to Makoto put an arm around her shoulders and lead her off the courts and out the door to continue their little adventure.

"Lets just call it a tie," panted a thoroughly happy Duo

"Can we go to my room so watashi can play with your hair?" pleaded Makoto

"Sure babe whatever you want" replied Duo; unfortunately Duo didn't see the evil grin Makoto gave him.

~*~ Trowa & Ami ~*~

Ami was shyly yet happily walking along with Trowa she loved the sound of his deep voice, she blushed as she began to think about how sexy she thought he sounded. She just wished he would speak other than to tell her what a room was.

"Library" said Trowa quietly as he pointed to a door

"Oh Trowa-san can we Onegai go see the library watashi love books" Ami pleaded with the tall man beside her

"Hai" said Trowa as he gave her a small smile. Ami let out a small gasp when they entered the library, it was huge! There were seemingly endless cases and shelves filled with books in the quiet and warm room. She walked into the center of the room and found that it contained a few big comfy looking armchairs and on a wall was a fir place with a warm and welcoming fire blazing in it above the fireplace was a beautiful old clock hanging on the wall was a portrait of 5 small children. Ami walked over to the shelves and ran her finger along the spines of the books.

"Aha!" she said as she pulled a book from the shelf. She then walked over to a chair near the fire and sat down and began to read the book. Trowa sat in a chair next to Ami

"Ami would you Onegai read out loud to me?" asked Trowa shyly

"Of coarse Trowa-san" Ami replied meekly with a slight blush rising to her face, she then began to read out loud, it wasn't long before Trowa got lost in the magnificent sound of Ami's sweet voice.

A.N Well that's all for now please tune in next time for more fun and adventurous tours!! And other stuff to!!! By the way if you have any suggestions on how I could make this better PLEASE email me


	5. the tour continues

Minna I'm so sorry!!!! I know I promised I'd get out a new chapter for you guys a long time ago but the day after I got grounded from the computer! I'm so sorry minna!! Thank you for the reviews, well the comments, again I am so sorry! Well enough of me babbling here's the story!! Oh yeah and I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon! 

**~*~Rei & Wufei~*~**

As Rei walked around with Wufei she was beginning

To get extremely annoyed that he kept mumbling about

Injustice and other things of that sort under his breath and he

Wouldn't take two seconds to explain anything even if 

she askedA question. It was painfully obvious that he 

wanted to get the tourOver with as quickly as possible. 

Finally being unable to cope withHis rude antics any longer 

she yelled out

"Stop!!"

Wufei spun on his heel to face her and glared at her

"what do you want onna?" he demanded rudely 

"You won't take the time to explain anything to me!" Rei yelled

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to a weak baka onna like

 you!said Wufei angrily

"ok that's it! You me martial arts room right now! I'm gonna 

kick your lil' hinny!"and if I win we're starting the whole 

tour over and your going to explain everything to me and answer 

all of my question" Rei yelled sexist pig standing before her.

 "and if I win?" questioned Wufei

"then this tour is over, and I'll just have to figure things 

out for myself" statedRei a little more calmly.

"Ok onna you're on!" responded Wufei

after going to the training room and changing the two walked 

onto the mat and faced each other. The two bowed then 

got into fighting stances.

(A.N I'm sorry if this part really sucks, I'm not really into

 fighting and I have no clue when it comes to martial arts so bare with me)

"I'm going to enjoy making you eat your words when

 I beat you onna!" Wufei said calmly

With that rage took over Rei and she lunged forward 

with a kick aimed towardsWufei's stomach, which Wufei dodged.

 Wufei couldn't help but notice how cute Rei looked when she was\

angry. But he quickly swept these thoughts from his head and 

concentrated. The fight went on for a while until Rei sent a kick 

his way, Wufei jumped to avoid it but when he landed Rei

 knelt down and swept his feet out from under him, gaining 

the upper hand, Wufei quickly recovered and punched 

her square in the jaw knocking her off her feet

'No I can't lose to a man like him' Rei though desperately 

She then faked a punch to his stomach and when 

he jumped out of the way, as he was coming back 

down she kicked him in the stomach and 

sent him flying into the wall. Rei ran over to him as 

he crumpled to a heap on the floor

"Are you ok? Rei asked in a panic "do you need

medical attention?"

"Injustice! Onna you dishonor me!" Wufei yelled at her

"Get over it!" Rei yelled slightly taken aback

she then got up a stormed out the door to leave Wufei to care

for himself.

**~*~Quatre & Minako~*~**

Minako and Quatre were taking a quiet stroll around and 

Quatre was politely telling her what everything was, when 

Minako suddenly reached out andgrabbed Quatre's hand,

 Quatre in turn blushed furiously, while Minako just giggled

"I don't want to get separated from you, I'd most likely

 end up getting lost in this place." Minako said with mirth

"Ok" Quatre managed to choke out while still blushing, 

he then went on explaining everything for her in full detail.

"And this is the music room" Quatre said kindly" do you play an 

instrument Miss Minako?" he question politely

"No" Minako replied " But I love to sing, and just call me Minako,

no need for the formalities. Do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I play the violin" Quatre responded

"Oh would you please play for me?!" Minako pleaded cheerfully 

"Of coarse" replied Quatre with a slight blush rising to his 

cheeks as he lead Minako into the music room.

Minako gasped at what she saw, there were instruments 

everywhere, about 10 of each kind imaginable she would guess.

 Quatre picked up a violin, and picked out  a song, and began to play, Minako was swept away by the beautiful melody

 and before she knew it she began to sing along. When Quatre finished Minako 

hit her final note. Minako looked at Quatre and blushed.

"I'm sorry Quatre I didn't mean to start singing but I couldn't help myself"

said Minako quickly

" No need to apologize Minako, your voice was beautiful." Said Quatre nicely

With that said, the two left the room to complete the tour.

**~*~Heero & Usagi~*~ **

Heero couldn't help to think that Dr. J was off his rocker, how could

This young girl be the future savior of the world, although he was right 

About one point. Usagi glanced at Heero, 'He's so Kwaii! but I wonder 

why he looks so cold, oh well I'll get him to warm Up a bit' I thought to

myself as I giggled slightly.

Heero looked at her as he heard her giggle softly, and slightly wondered

What she found to be so funny. Heero immediately put a stop to these 

Thoughts 'I'm the perfect solider I shouldn't be bothered with such

Trivial thoughts'

"Heero…" Usagi asked timidly

"Hn" Heero replied without even looking at her

"ano, sorry to bother you, but we've been walking around for almost an hour

and you haven't said anything and I was wondering if there were any

gardens around here that we could got to?" asked Usagi

"hn" Heero responded as he lead her through some doors. It was dark 

outside, but the moon was shinning so brightly it illuminated the 

entire garden. Usagi let a small squeal of delight escape her lips

as she ran over to the roses (A.N I would like minna to know that I am writing this at 2:45 A.M) She picked a fully bloomed red rose and lifted it to her nose

and breathed in it's sweet fragrance. She then walked over to Heero and 

gently put in his hand. Heero just stared at it. He looked down to Usagi to find

tears in her eyes because he did not find her small gift appealing. Usagi turned

quietly and walked over to a bench and stared up at the brilliant moon, listening

to the quiet music of the night, I thin fog was beginning to drift in front of the moon, and slight dew graced everything in the beautiful garden. Heero silently cursed himself

for what he had just done' Heero you baka you're supposed to get close to her

so that you can protect her, you can't fail' He let out a small groan and

walked over to where Usagi still sat staring up at the moon

with her eyes glazed over. Heero stood beside the bench and to stared up at

the moon.

"It's Beautiful isn't it?" Usagi stated quietly

"not as beautiful as some things" Heero stated in a voice slightly

warmer than his usual monotone

Usagi turned and looked at him with a small smile gracing her face.

Ok now there are a few things that I need to get clear, someone asked how old they are and I really don't know so lets pretend they are all 8 and the boys are all 9, now I know in the beginning I made them sound younger, so just pretend that's how old they are k? thanks so much for all the reviews minna! It make me so happy to read them! To know how many people actually take time to read my story and review! Oh and due to a review I got I will not be using very much Japanese anymore. Well it's bedtime and I'm tired so I'm gonna hit the sack!! I will hopefully write the next chapter in the morning **that is if I'm not to lazy!** Well if ya have any questions please email me at foxy7117@hotmail.com      and another thing this story is really hard to type because for some reason I wrote it so light that I can hardly read it! It's beginning to drive me crazy!! Oh and what do you think of this writing format? Is the writing to big? Do you mind the way it's typed? Let me know k?


	6. The Birthday Party!

Planetary Powers  
  
A.N hey guys! As you may have guessed no I'm not dead! You see the problem is I wrote this story quite a while ago when I was young so I didn't trust my writing skills so I decided to give up on it. Well recently I decided to go back and read what I had posted on ff.net and found myself wanting more so I decided to give it another go and start again, only I have lost the original so I'm rewriting it! I hope you like it! Review or not as always! I just hope you enjoy what you read and hope you do not feel it has been a waste of your time!  
  
P.S I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing thank god or else I fear it would not be as popular as it is!  
  
P.S.S I don't know how long it takes to get to the moon.  
  
9 Years Later  
  
16-year-old Usagi Moon A.K.A Silver Moon sat on her window seat staring out at the ocean, the waves calmly washing up on the shore. All eleven of them had gone to stay at the summer mansion, for well, the summer. Usagi had had a great time so for with a little training everyday then hanging out on the beach with everyone afterwards. The vivacious 16 year was glad most of the endurance training was over now she was merely fine-tuning her combat skills, hand to hand and with weaponry.  
  
* KNOCK * * KNOCK*  
  
"Come in" I called out trying to keep the tone of sadness out of my voice. I sighed as I watched Duo walk into my room; boy was I in for it!  
  
"What are you doing sitting up here all by yourself? It's your birthday for crying out loud!" He playfully scolded me.  
  
"It's not my real birthday." I replied calmly, sorrow clearly evident in my voice. "You don't know that for sure!" he made weak attempt.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure the date that Uncle J. randomly picked out to be my birthday is actually the real day I was born, get real Duo."  
  
"Listen up babe..." A light went on. "Does this mean you don't want your cake?"  
  
I shot him a glare just as Quatre walked in.  
  
"Usagi, it's not the day you were born that matters it's how you spend your life." Quatre chided.  
  
By now the whole gang was crowded into my medium sized room with the exception of Uncle J.  
  
"Enough." Heero grunted from the corner.  
  
"Heero no!" I whined as he walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist and drug me out of the house. He dragged me all the way into the hanger, then picked me up and hopped into his Gundam Wing Zero. We took off and an hour and a half later found us in space suites sitting on the moon looking down on earth.  
  
"Feel better?" he questioned  
  
Taking a deep breath I nodded, a relaxed smile appearing on my face. The moon always comforted me; only Heero knew that about me, so whenever I'm really down he brings me up here to make me feel better.  
  
"Now, what's bothering you?" he asked me in monotone. I knew now that now that we were alone he'd let the emotionless façade slip. Heero had finally let his emotionless side slip 3 years ago when a stormy night had found me crying in his arms because my first boyfriend had dumped me, and for another girl no less.  
  
"I hate this stupid day I wish I just didn't have a birthday at all. All this day is, is a reminder that I don't know my past and I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"What does having a boyfriend have to do with it?"  
  
"Well it's different when you have someone special to share it with."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not special?" Heero asked attempting at a joke.  
  
"I'm serious! I see how happy Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto are on their birthdays because they have Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo to share them with."  
  
"So you're saying that if you had a boyfriend this would be a good day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well anything is possible on your birthday princess." Heero said with a spark in his eyes." Come on we better get back. Everyone's going to be mad at me for keeping you away for so long."  
  
Getting up we began walking back to Wing Zero. Feeling a presence I glanced back to see a woman shimmer out of existence, she looked similar to me except she had a mature body. Did I mention that at the age of 16 I still have the body of a 10 year old? Puberty has been cruel to me. Blinking Rapidly then continuing back to Wing I decided it was most likely best not to tell Heero about my hallucinations.  
  
We arrived back to find the beach transformed. They had set up poles and strung lights and crate paper everywhere. There were tables set out, groaning underneath the weight of all the food and presents. The stereo system had been set up outside and music was blasting. All the jet skis had been put out on the water and a huge banner had been hung that said "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY USAGI!"  
  
Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto ran over and wished me a happy birthday.  
  
"Oh you guys didn't have to do all this for me, it's not even my real birth- "  
  
Makoto cut me off as she let out a loud whistle. Duo came running over to us and scooped me up in his arms then ran with me all the way to the end of the dock and dropped me in the water. When I finally resurfaced sputtering Duo warned me, "If I hear one more negative comment out of you this will be the fate you meet every time."  
  
Laughing I nodded.  
  
"Ok then lets get his party started!"  
  
I reached out my hand for Duo to help pull me out of the water. When he grasped my hand I yanked it back sending him tumbling into the water with me. He came up spitting out water, turned towards me and just stared, then pounced on me sending us both back underneath the water. Beginning to tire of being dunked under water I grabbed him by his braid and lead him back out of the water to where Quatre was waiting for us with two towels.  
  
Feeling the need for speed I ran over and grabbed Heero and lead him to the two seater jet ski.  
  
"You drive." I grinned at him.  
  
He got on then I slid on behind him.  
  
"Hold on." He grunted out, untied us from the dock then took off.  
  
A.N Hope you enjoyed it! Once again review or not I just hope you liked it! JA!  
  
Rubii Kimu-chan 


	7. The Party Continued

A.N Hello! I hope everyone is well! Hope you like this chapter! And a special thanks to my fantablulous editor! You know who you are, you sly minx! Hehe anyways don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon thanks kami- sama! On with the story!  
  
Planetary Powers The Party Continued.  
  
Heero showed no mercy. From the very beginning he drove into the waves head on letting them crash over us. Making sharp turns, all the while picking up speed. I swear the boy was determined to make me fall off! He went over the biggest waves he could find trying to get as much air as possible.  
  
I decided to have a little fun and make Heero worry. When he took his next sharp turn I "fell" off. Taking a deep breath before I went under so I could stay down as long as possible.  
  
~Above water~  
  
Heero sat on the Jet Ski waiting patiently for Usagi to resurface. After a minute when she still hadn't resurfaced Heero started to worry. He dove into the water to look for her. After swimming around frantically for a bit and not finding her, Heero went back up for air only to discover Usagi sitting on the Jet Ski, smiling and waving at him. Seeing Heero glare at me the smile quickly left my face. I felt guilty as watched him swim back to the Jet Ski.  
  
I hopped off so he could get back on, and then I climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and lay against his back as he began to go again.  
  
Heero's P.O.V  
  
Sensing this was more of a hug than a 'holding on so I won't fall off' I stopped the jet ski, carefully stood up, turned around and sat back down so that we were now facing each other. I picked her up and sat her on my lap then wrapped my arms around her. We both just sat there hugging each other in silence for quite sometime until I decided it was time we got back. Turning back around I headed back to the beach.  
  
Usagi's P.O.V  
  
When we got back I hopped off back onto the dock closely followed by Heero who then proceeded to retie the Jet Ski to the dock. I walked over to the B.B.Q to find Duo and Quatre making burgers.  
  
"Are they almost done yet?"  
  
"In a few more minutes." Quatre replied.  
  
"I want cheese on mine!"  
  
"Babe, you think I don't know that by now?" Duo asked jokingly." We should call you the queen of the dairy!"  
  
"I'd rather be referred to as the messiah of everything moo."  
  
With that I walked into the house to help prepare the rest of dinner. Oh joy, I got stuck tossing the salad. For revenge I "accidentally" tossed some salad into Rei's hair, which resulted in me being kicked out of the kitchen. I walked over to the table holding my presents. I reached out my hand to pick one up only to have my hand slapped away by Wufei.  
  
"Ouchie!"  
  
"Injustice Onna!"  
  
"I wasn't going to open it!"  
  
"I know your sly ways! You were going to shake it in an attempt to figure out what's inside!"  
  
"I'll share whatever I get with you if you'll let me just take a quick peek at a few!"  
  
"Yuy! Come get your girl away from the presents!"  
  
"I am no one's girl!" I shouted in protest as Heero came over picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and walked away.  
  
He sat me back down in a lawn chair near the ocean then ordered, "stay."  
  
I just stuck my tongue out at him in response.  
  
Fortunately I didn't have to wait long, because dinner was ready and everyone was gathering to sit down to eat.  
  
Makoto thinking ahead, sent Duo inside to get something so we could all get some food before he took it all.  
  
I watched in amusement as Rei and Wufei got in a heated argument over only god knows what, as I half listened to Minako go on and on about how she couldn't believe we were all 16.  
  
You know how the best part about turning 16 is being able to drive? Well not for me! I've been driving since I was 12! It was part of my training for if I was ever being chased or needed to get somewhere quick! Even though the girls and I hardly ever go on missions we still go through most of the same training as the guys do though I'm not quite sure why. my martial arts and swordsmanship can rival Heero's, but I'll never be as good as him at combat in a Gundam! The girls and I all have our own Gundams. Mine is the same as Heero's except it is black, silver, white, and gold. I named her Eclipse  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Uncle J, when do I get my own Gundam?"  
  
"Soon Angel."  
  
"I want one just like Heero's!"  
  
"Well then how will you be able to tell which is yours?"  
  
"It'll be different colors silly!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to name it?"  
  
"Mmm, I'm going to name HER Eclipse!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because she is going to be so big she can block out the moon's light!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
I was rudely brought out of my memories as a flying object collided with the side of my head: a french fry.  
  
Grinning I threw one back at the offender: Duo.  
  
With a smile I dug into my food eating a mile a minute.  
  
Usagi, you're going to get fat!" Rei scolded.  
  
"Rei, you know about my condition." I said with a sly smile.  
  
"That's right, she's eating for two now." Makoto chimed in playing along.  
  
"I knew it!" Minako screamed out." You and Heero have been sneaking up to the moon to have sex!"  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
In a flash all the guys were up and running. Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all chasing after poor Heero while yelling at him. Looking to kill poor, innocent, Heero.  
  
Tada! That's all for now hope you enjoyed it! Review or Not! Just hope you liked it 


End file.
